It was never Beth I loved
by CloneClubWiki
Summary: This is my first fan fiction i have posted online. Its my version of what should have happened at the end of season 3 episode 6 of Orphan Black where Paul Dierden never dies but makes it out with Sarah alive. All reviews are appreciated. I hope you enjoy it.


It was never Beth I loved.

this is my first fan fiction i have posted online. Its my version of what should have happened at the end of season 3 episode 6 of Orphan Black where Paul Dierden never dies but makes it out with Sarah alive.

Paul was struggling to walk but Sarah made sure that he carried on with her out of the corridor he led her to. Before they closed off the tunnel they threw few grenades with the help of Mark. When they were halfway through the tunnel they heard the explosions. This meant that all the genetic material Dr. Virginia has accumulated here in this facility were gone.

When they finally got out Helena had already found a car for them to drive off from here, so all of them managed to safely get in and drove to the nearest establishment to tend at least a little bit to Paul's stab wound. Sarah was making sure that Paul stayed conscious until they arrived somewhere they could call for help. After about ten minutes of fast driving Helena saw a pub of some sorts and rushed inside to get the owner to help them. While Mark helped Sarah carry Paul inside through the back door.

Everyone helped put Paul on the bed in one of the rooms to stich him up as best as possible before they could progress further into North America where he could go to get proper medical help. The bar keeper provided the group with a first aid kit and she helped them as much as she could.

Soon Paul was stitched up ad not losing blood anymore and just before he lost his consciousness he looked at Sarah and whispered.

"It was never Beth I loved. "

Sarah stayed near Paul to make sure that she was there when he woke up. She didn't know how long she was sitting there until Helena walked in and said

"Here is some food seestra. You need to eat. "With her Ukrainian accent.

Sarah took a bite and Helena smiled at her twin and said

"He'll be fine." And walked out of the room. As Sarah took her last bite Paul regained his consciousness.

She looked at him and said

"You're awake. Thank god I was worried for ya."

"Why?"

"I understood something. And it may sound crazy but I realised I love you Paul"

"I'm glad to hear that Sarah" he said with a weak voice.

"I know that at first it wasn't like this, but living with you changed me. With Beth I was just her monitor whereas with you all I wanted to do was to protect you at all costs. "

"I know Paul, you need to rest now, we'll have to be on our way soon"

He didn't say anything and fell back asleep. After few hours they were back in the car, all four of them travelling back to North America. It was a long journey in front of them so the fact that Paul was stitched up just a little was very good. Mark changed Helena as a driver for a bit after 3 hours of her driving so she could get some rest. Whereas Sarah and Paul were fast asleep in the back of the car.

Sarah woke up when they were arriving to the city and called Felix.

"Hey Felix. "

"Sarah? Where are you? Are you safe? "

"Yes Felix were safe. Actually we're nearly home and I need a favour from ya. "

"Oh my god I'm so glad that everything is ok. What do you need? And who's we?"

"We need a place to sleep to be honest. And we is me, Helena, Mark and Paul. Please say that's fine. Paul is in a bad shape he lost a lot of blood trying to help me escape today."

"Uhmm yes that's fine I guess. When are you going to be here? "

"In an hour I think. And thanks Felix."

"Sarah you are my sister what kind of a brother would I be if I did not help you."

"See you soon."

She hang up on Felix and said to Helena "We can crash at Felix's, all of us for the time being."

Helena just smiled and drove towards her sister's brother's place.

A fter a very long journey they finally arrived near Felix's loft. Paul was greeted by Felix "Hello big dick Paul. Hey sis." Sarah hugged Felix and they walked in to the loft of a painter.


End file.
